Helena Miser
Helena Miser is a former member of the group Dark Mages called Sect. As a member she acts as the guild's healer and doctor, due to her skills in Healing and Living Magic. She also is skilled enough to create Etherious, although they're much weaker than the Etherious of Zeref. Due to these abilities she is also reckoned as the strongest Mage in the group, second only to its leader, Oscar Miles. After the group's defeat at the hands of Miriam Cade, and her arrest, she was later released from prison by Pluto Morior, in order to kill Aether Cade. After this plan failed, she later joined Underworld, along with the mages that assisted her on this job. After the Bellona Alliance War, she was permanently apprehended by the Magic Council. Appearance Helena has purple hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. She also has several freckles on her face. She usually wears a brown cloak with a hood and pink lines on it. Under the cloak she wears a cyan shirt with a gold collar. She wears brown pants and black boots as well. Personality Helena is not very emotional under most circumstances. However, when controlling her demons, she shows a much more deranged and sadistic personality, to a level where she'd be willing to kill herself alongside her enemies. She believes wholeheartedly in Oscar's plans, and wishes to overthrow the Magic Council like him (or at least she thinks that's his goal). After joining Underworld, her fanatic views have shifted in agreement with Pluto and Cronus Saturnalia's, and she scoffs he old team. Synopsis Underworld's Winter March Darkness vs Darkness Magic and Abilities Healing Magic: '''This magic is rather self explanatory. By hovering magic circles over her comrades Helena is able to heal anyone she touches. More severe wounds take more time and energy to heal, but since mastering it, Helena has never found a wound or illness she couldn't heal. She can also use this magic to restore a deceased body to it's prime state, although she can not bring people back from the dead. Through a reverse method, Helena can also use this magic to deteriorate bodies, reversing the effects of Healing Magic to bring back fatigue, illnesses, or other injuries. '''Living Magic: '''Helena's most powerful magic, self-taught by reading the Books of Zeref. She is capable of turning Etherious into their book forms with this magic as well as creating her own. She uses this magic offensively to give great assistance in battle. * '''Nemesis: '''Helena is capable of using this magic to summon demons from debris. The demons she creatso are comparatively weak, only being as strong as a Lamy, but are capable of attacking with blasts of Darkness Magic. She can continue to create more and more as long as she has Magical energy. When defeated, her Nemesis demons disappear. '''Expert Staff Specialist: Although her staff is mostly for long range combat, she's easily capable of using it at close range to battle enemies. Enhanced Reflexes: Although not a physical fighter, Helena has reflexes fast enough to avoid damage long enough in order for her to summon more demons. She was even capable of dodging a sufficiently slowed down kick from Indra Svargaloka that was meant to bifurcate her from behind. Immense Magic Power: Helena has a great degree of magic power, using it to consistently create new Nemesis Demons, and heal her comrades with little issue. When exerting a large amount of magic power her aura appears dark purple. Equipment Magic Staff: This staff is capable of blasting magical energy at her enemies in the form of a concussive projectile. Whenever fighting herself this is her preferred weapon. She wields it with great precision and ability. Trivia Helena's appearance is based off of Yolko from Sword Art Online. Miser is Latin for miserable. Helena's stats without her Etherious are: Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Black Arts User Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member